


Eyes Wide Shut

by thewritingamateur



Series: Dark Reylo Oneshots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Ben Solo 404 Not Found, Character Death, Choking, Complete, Dark, Dark Reylo, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Hallucinations, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Mental Breakdown, No HEA, Obsessive Kylo Ren, One Shot, Patient Kylo Ren, Possessive Kylo Ren, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rose Tico Deserved Better, Violence, Violent Sex, Yandere Ben Solo, heed the tags, open your eyes, sad boi Kylo Ren, shit about to get sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingamateur/pseuds/thewritingamateur
Summary: Kylo Ren has been crazy about Rey since they were kids. Why is it now she can't remember him?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Dark Reylo Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613095
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Smear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I'm happy to say that I can present this angsty piece to the Reylo fandom. Do heed the tags guys this is not a lighthearted story.

_The sword went into the other knight’s chest, finally making him feel joy. He watched the blood spurt out of the other before pulling the sword out as the beautiful lady ran to him. Smiling triumphantly, he looks down at her before kissing her deeply. This was the greatest treasure of all._

A sigh came out of the young man’s mouth closing the book slowly. No matter how many times he would read out the book, it felt as though he was reading it for the first time. He only wished he were that knight, getting what was rightfully his. He put the book back on the shelf before turning to get his things to head to his dorm.

Fingers shaking lightly, he only hoped there were no jocks around to beat him up again. Why couldn’t he be popular? He was smart, nice, willing to help anyone out. What didn’t he have to be popular? Well…he was quite strong, but not strong as the jocks. His height could’ve been an advantage if he had more muscle on him. He was not what most would consider attractive, skin pale and several moles tattered his skin. His nose was too big, and ears stuck out like a sore thumb. From a young age he was self-conscious about his looks and quiet persona. He was nice, but too shy to show himself to anyone. Mostly, he didn’t have _her._

She was the miss popular of the school. Rey Niima. She was smart (almost as smart as him), beautiful, with such a body only a goddess could possess, and nice. In his mind, they would fit perfectly. She would be his queen and he would do anything to keep her happy. Sadly, this wasn’t the case for them. Rey wanted to date a jock, not any nerd like him. It was as though he did not exist when he was around her.

They knew each other what they were younger, but she soon forgot about him when they were in middle school. She became part of the popular group while he was the loner. He lived quite a pitiful life while she succumbed to being the ‘it’ girl. Rey was always happy while he would cry in the bathroom like a girl. He should hate her, but he couldn’t. She never did anything wrong to him and it wasn’t like it was her fault. They didn’t choose their life paths.

It was mid-day, the sun was shining and birds started to chirp in the trees. Many students occupied the campus quads talking with their friends of playing sports. Hunched over, he walked down the campus slowly, seeing all the jovial faced around he couldn’t help but feel lonely. 

_Kylo, hold yourself together. Everything would be alright._

Too deep in thought, he didn’t realize someone was tapping his shoulder. “Hello?” Seeing someone waving a hand in his face, he blinked and turned towards the person. It...it was her. His eyes scanned her body, she was in a cropped shirt and short denims, hair was up in three buns making her look like a space princess. He felt his heart stop beating as his breathing hitched.

Kylo began to fidget with his thick black rimmed glasses a bit. “H-Hi…. I’m sorry. I was thinking.” He wasn’t sure why he apologized, but he rationalized it be believing anyone ignoring the Rey Niima even by accident should feel guilty. She only smiled at him. “It’s fine. I was wondering. … is it alright if I can borrow your history book ?” Without much thought, he quickly nodded and gave her the book that was in his hand, “S-Sure”. He was heading to the history class right now, but reading the material early meant that he didn’t need to use it. Did she have class with him? How did he not see her?

His mind boggled itself with questions before losing track of the girl in front of him. Hastily taking it, she smiled at him. “Thanks….I think you’re in my class. Your name is Kyle, right?”

His heart dropped as she called him someone else. Kyle was one of the dumbest students in the class. How could she not remember him? “No…it’s actually Ky _lo_ …” he emphasized the o in his name, “Kyle is someone else.” “Oh..I’m sorry….well, see you later Kylo. Thanks for the book!” She vanished from his sight, running in the opposite direction from which he was heading. He stayed frozen for a few moments, being in awe from the interaction.

Two days later, he looked for Rey. It was time for his class, and she was nowhere to be seen. He then stopped someone heading into the classroom asking for her. “Excuse me, have you seen Rey? She has my book.” The other looked at him like he was crazy. “Who? There’s no one named Rey…” Kylo got angry hearing this.

“What do you mean? Rey does come to this school and she’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen!” the latter looked at him with frightened eyes and ran away. People around were looking at him like he was crazy. “He must be a new student….” He muttered to himself quietly. Sighing, he walked into his class.

Weeks passed by as he never saw her. He would go everywhere looking for her. The café, the library, all of the rooms, even the dorms. She was nowhere to be found. It worried him a lot about what happened to her. She would never get out of his head. This was ruining him slowly. He studied less, he barely slept or ate. He was miserable.

People were noticing how horrible he was becoming. “Kylo, are you okay?” was the recurring question many asked him. Slowly turning his head, he would give them a face full of pity. “No…Rey isn’t here.” They would look at him perplexed, wondering what he meant. He would only sigh drowning himself in self-pity once more.

The night of the graduation came. There would be an after-party when the commencement finished, and people decided to invite Kylo over. Delighted, he said yes. Now knowing that he had somewhere to go, he got his best of everything. When the graduation came and gone, he had gotten dressed for it. His hair was slightly styled back, he wore a whit collared shirt with a black leather jacket and black dress pants; and for once in his life he wore contacts. “Gotta look my best for Rey.” He said quietly getting out of the dorm filled with boxes.

Before he reached the club for the party, he noticed someone standing alone by the alley. He quietly walked closer, not wanting to alarm the person. When he finally reached the person, he was surprised to see Rey.

“R-Rey! You came.” He gave her a toothy smile which was returned to him. “Of course I did silly!” It sounded as though she knew him from before, like the old times. He blushed a little before clearing his throat. “Rey…I-I know it might be a little late to ask you, since we’re going down two different paths. Me, a lawyer and you, a model. I was wondering…..w-will you be my girlfriend?” He mustered all his courage to even breath out such words towards his love. Rey’s eyes opened wide hearing him say that. This only made him more nervous than he really was. “Well?” he silently asked looking straight at her. She blinked twice, before opening her mouth.

“No, Kaleb.”

She said his name wrong once more, “ I won’t go out with you….if I haven’t hung out with you for such a long time, what makes you think that I would suddenly go out with you? Open your eyes.” She then left the poor man in agony.

He was tearing down as if he had lost his parents. His pants became wet and dirty from his falling into a puddle, wretched he covered his face with hands as he cried loudly at the rejection. Other people who were walking into the club were looking at him the same way those students did when he was angry. Why did everyone look at him like that? Was it wrong to cry because you were rejected by someone? Instead of going to the party, he silently went back to the dorm, packed his things, and drove out home.

_** 5 years later  ** _

The sun was bright mid-day in Central Park. Strides were strong walking down the pavement focused on heading home. Kylo’s head was above many in the sea of strangers walking to their destination at a quick pace through the park. In the midst of the crowd, a bike was riding against the grain. Before hitting him, Kylo suavely maneuvered out of the way, able to control his once limber body in a concise manner not looking like a fool. Smiling to himself, Kylo passed a hand through his raven locks giving himself a small smile. Things were finally looking up for him for the first time in years. _Almost_ everything was in place.

It’s been a while since Kylo last saw Rey. It was like she was trying to avoid him. Over the years, Kylo gradually changed. He became an immensely powerful man, having his own firm at the age of 26. He also changed his style of clothing and his looks, his hair was now long wavy locks and his striking features weren’t a hinderance to him getting attention from the opposite sex. He had a laser eye surgery allowing him to see without glasses or contacts. The only thing that didn’t really change was his love for Rey. He thought that it would never change.

As he was walking down the park, he couldn’t help but stop and take a deep breath smiling a little more. It’s been a real while since he smiled. People wouldn’t really talk to him because of his glare. He never wanted to smile at anyone especially after what he had gone through.

When he opened his eyes, out of nowhere, he saw her. Kylo stopped on his tracks as he stared at the girl- no woman- barely five feet away from him standing on the grass looking in the opposite direction. He knew he should hate her by now, but instead he found himself falling harder for her. He believed that everything took patience, things would work out in its own time.

Going a little closer, he noticed she wasn’t alone. There were two other figures with her. One small one, supposedly a child, and another, medium built male figure. There was only one explanation for this, but he denied it.

She wasn’t…no, she wouldn’t have. He would’ve known about it. He then quickly ran up to her seeing the man and child walk to get something. “Rey! It’s been a long time !” he smiled at her as he stopped in front of her, but she only gave him a un-readable look. “I don’t know you...” The world around him stopped as his heart just broke into another million pieces. Was she serious?

“What do you mean? It’s me …. Kylo. Remember, from school? You would always hang out with me until middle school before we became distant? I asked you out a few years ago and you rejected me?” 

The latter merely shook her head confused. “ Sir, I’ll repeat again. I _don’t_ know you. …I advise you to open your eyes and see the real world.” Now he was confused. “What do you mean? I am in the real world ! Why are you pretending you don’t know me Rey Niima?”

He then began to shake her shoulders making her scream and try to push him away. “S-Stop!” she cried before the man and child came back once more. “Mommy !” the little girl screamed as Kylo quickly let her mother go before she ran to the man. “Why were you handling my wife?” Soon, his eyes opened wide processing what the other man said. Wife? “Rey, you’re married?”

“Don’t address my wife!” Kylo then took a closer look at the man. He was handsome. It was the classic Hollywood handsome that drew men and women alike, with dark curly hair and a square jaw. “Poe…let’s just go.” She held onto her husband tightly as they turned around to leave. “Come near my wife again I swear I’ll kill you.”

Kylo was soon left dumbfounded and in agony once more. She doesn’t even remember him now. Was he that unimportant to her? After all these years he thought he would have some courage to move on with his own life, to find another woman to at least occupy his mind. Now, seeing his angel with another man, with a child, Kylo’s stomach became a hard knot. His mouth twisted into an ugly smirk, knowing what he would have to do.

Weeks passed since that last encounter with Rey. Now, Kylo was finally going to get his revenge for the pain she had caused him. After speaking at the park, Kylo was determined to find Rey and speak some sense into her. That no matter if she already had a family, they were meant to be together. He just needed to convince her that the obstacles they needed to pass weren’t all that difficult.

Kylo quietly walked along the streets lighted by signs all around. He tried to occupy his time a little before his ‘plan’. He pressed his lips into a thin line as he breathed out cold air. Was Rey feeling cold in this weather now? Did she dress properly? He pulled his black jacket closer to him looking around. Looking at his phone, he knew it was almost time for the game to begin. 

He watched as the father-daughter duo left the building. Noticing that the light in their apartment was still on, it was obvious that Rey was still there. Slowly walking into the apartment complex, Kylo began to think back on things. He would remember all the things he would do for her as a child.

He would always hang out with her when she was lonely… took her on family trips as her parents did the same. Kylo took her first kiss on her 11th birthday. It was sad thinking about it now. He would always wonder what he had done so wrong to become so unimportant to her. Was it because of his personality? How lonely he was? The fact she was his only friend?

His feet stopped right in front of her room as he then knocked on the door. He heard some shuffling before the door finally opened. Out came the one and only Rey. The only thing Kylo could’ve done was smile wickedly. As she was going to close the door on him, his arm stopped her as he then pushed the door open and closed it behind him, locking it as he stalked towards her. His body craved for her fear that was shown. It made him feel stronger for once.

“W-What are you doing here? What do you want from me?” she asked him quietly backing away as if he were a serpent trying to kill her. Kylo took note how different her voice sounded in his year, it was lighter in pitch, and her accent was neutral. “No reason…I just wanted to see how you were doing. And finish something up.” She looked at him confused not knowing what he was talking about. “Please get out of my house or I’ll call the police.” She then picked up her phone getting ready to dial the number. 

Suddenly, Rey was pulled away from the phone and thrown to the other side of the room.

“AHH!” 

Instead of taking the scream as a warning, he took it as her moaning in the strangest way. Kylo stalked up towards her picking her up and throwing her against the wall. “Why do you do this to me Rey? Can’t you see that I love you?”

Timidly, she answered in a soft voice “Who is Rey? I-I don’t know you…please. Just leave.”

Kylo only shook his head. “No, you are Rey and I will never leave you. We’re meant to be together; don’t you see that?” Instead of breaking down in tears like he usually would, he only got angrier. He did not notice how scared the woman in front of him was.

The latter under his arms was trying to pry his fingers tightening around her neck. It only made him hold on tighter. His lips crashed onto her giving her a mixture of pain and pleasure. Her eyes flew open as she tried to get out of his grasp not wanting this. Kylo felt her tears as it fell into the kiss. “Don’t cry…. I have to do this.”

He pressed his forehead on her own and pulled her to him softly. Though he was trying to start showing his gentle side to her, she still didn’t want it. She had a husband who she loved. “Please leave. I don’t know who you are…. open your eyes. I don’t know you.”

That was the last straw. If there was one thing that irked him, it was that mantra that seemed to have followed him for the past seven years. From fellow classmates now to his own Rey? What reason was there for them to tell him something like that? He was seeing perfectly fine!

Kylo looked down at the latter, starting to see red surrounding her body. It was clear she was scared, but what for? Couldn’t she see he loved her? Fingers slowly tightened around her shoulders, making Rey yelp a little.

Picking her up , he threw her to the kitchen ground. She screamed in pain as her back hit the edge of the counter. Falling onto the ground, the latter saw footsteps coming towards her. From the harsh blow, the woman couldn’t really move. Being grabbed harshly, she closed her eyes not wanting to feel the pain. Opening her eyes, she soon found herself being pinned to the ground with Kylo on top of her.

As minutes passed, he slowly took off her clothing piece by piece, like she was a porcelain doll. He kissed her tenderly devouring her scent. She was being marked by the devil himself, or so she thought. She was scared to move, not wanting him to get more pissed and do something worse. The latter’s breathing hitched sharply as she felt his fingers lightly pass her inner thigh. She looked up at his pal face that had a sinister smirk.

Kylo looked down at the girl under her. He looked into her big brown eyes (he was sure that at one point they were hazel), slightly tanned body, and shapely figure. “Rey….” He said breathlessly stroking her face. He saw her twitch under his touch. His eyes widen and mouth agape. Why was she being like this to him? All he ever wanted to do was show his love for her. How come she never remembered him? She would talk to him casually to him only if she wanted something, otherwise he was good for nothing to her.

His fingers skidded upwards towards the womanhood. He heard her breathing fasten as he smirked. He was taking effect on her. The elder’s middle finger then found itself at her hole, craving to go inside of it. Without wasting any time, he shoved his finger into her making a blood-curling scream go throughout the night. Feeling her walls tightened, he started move in and out of her in a harsh pace.

It pained, someone finger you raw. She felt like blood was coming out of her instead of becoming wet. She wasn’t becoming wet…not at all. She looked up at him with a pleading face, but there was only lust in his eyes. Her breathing quickened as she started to feel pleasure in what he was doing. Soft moans escaped from her lips as she became wet under him. She didn’t want to, not from this stranger. Biology was against her in this battle, maybe now it was time to give up.

“Someone’s enjoying this”

His voice was dark as he kept on thrusting his finger into her. He soon added another finger, wanting this to go faster. “Please! Stop this!” She did not want this to happen. He wasn’t the one who was supposed to give her pleasure. Her eyes opened wide as she indicated her body was going to reach climax.

Feeling this, Kylo pulled his fingers out of her, sucking his fingers tasting her fully. She screamed from pain. It was agonizing to be denied. She watched as he started to take off his jeans and boxers. She tried to move back, but he held her down firmly. “Don’t move Rey. I have to do this.”

“I-I’m not Rey! Please leave me alone!” She then started to cry.

Kylo’s face turn into a scowl hearing her. “You are Rey! Why are you lying to me? I can see you. You look like her, talk like her, even have the same body as her!” Pushing himself into her fast, he heard her grunt.

“Remember me. Remember me. Remember me.”

He kept on repeating this as he thrusted into her slowly. As the latter kept on shaking her head, he could only move inside of her harder. The only thing she was doing was screaming stop as she shook her head. “I’m not her!” she kept on repeating this to him like a broken record, but he wouldn’t listen.

His fingers went to her throat once more, tightening around her. “Don’t say that!” he finally screamed. Throat closing in, the latter started to feel lightheaded. The vison of the pale man on top of her began to merge into black dots, vision becoming blurry as she struggled to take a full breath.

Kylo only choked her harder. “Why can’t you remember me Rey? Can’t you allow me to love you?” He kept on thrusting into her faster and faster. 

Her hands were scraping his jacket, hoping to grasp it at a last chance to fight. Her body began to lose its power, feet once kicking barely moved. Straggled gasps barely came out of her mouth as her eyes dilated. Knowing what was happening to her, she only said three important words. “…open…your…..eyes….”

Her whole world went black.


	2. Brush

Kylo opened his eyes to a white room. 

There was nothing except for a desk and a bed, which he was on. He realized he was alone. Where was Rey? He was just with her. “Where’s Rey?” he asked softly to himself. He blinked his eyes a few times. “WHERE’S REY ?!” He screamed loudly trying to get off the bed. Straps held him tightly to the bed, his struggle to kick all about and move his arms from his sides.

People soon flooded the room as they held them down. They were all dressed in white uniforms looking like nurses. He tried to get away from them, but they were too strong. “Let go! I need to find Rey!!” One large male nurse unstrapped Kylo but held his shoulders down to prevent any quick escape.

A man who looked like he was wearing a lab coat came towards him. “Kylo. Calm down, everything is alright.”

“W-where’s Rey? I-I need to see her.”

“Rey’s not here?” Kylo’s eyes opened wide. “What do you mean? She must be here. She was in here a moment ago. I tried to talk to her, but she said she didn’t know me.”

The elder, Doctor Dameron, sighed looking at the man. It was about this woman again, Rey. What was it about this ‘woman’ that was so special? Did she even exist? It seemed so, but then why would Kylo be here, in this place for raping and murdering a woman who wasn’t Rey? It wasn’t a repeated offense, but with the breakdown he had as the officers arrested him it was only natural to assume that this man had a psychotic breakdown. Kylo kept on saying it was her, but there was only one woman who wasn’t her. Or at least who Kylo said she was. The poor girl was Rose Tico, home alone after her husband Finn and daughter Paige went out to grab dinner. Who knew how he got into her house?

“Kylo, quietly, tell me what you saw.” Dameron now sat down by the end of the bed slowly.

Breathing sharply, the younger nodded. He began with the time at university, giving her the textbook and never seeing her again till after graduation. His encounter with her in the park and then going to her home. “I-I saw her again…..she was smiling at me…I think. When I started speaking though, she looked like she was confused and said she didn’t know me. I-I got angry. I told her that we knew each other as children, but she couldn’t remember. I-I then started to choke her…she kept on saying one thing...”

Hearing this, Dameron nodded, “What did she say?” Kylo then looked up at the doctor. “Open your eyes...what did she mean? Did she mean if I open my eyes I’ll see her again and she’ll remember me?”

Dameron shook his head slightly. “No. I think what she was trying to tell you was……to open your eyes to the real world. Kylo, she isn’t real.”

The younger’s eyes were filled with anger. “What do you mean she isn’t real? Of course she is!” As he was going to attack the doctor, two buff male nurses held him back.

“Kylo, listen to me. Rey is a girl you made up in your head. The way you describe everything… it sounds as though she was an imaginary friend as a child. Someone you used to fill that void of being alone. As you got older, you started to get busy and forget about her…thought you didn’t want to, you did. You started to claim that she vanished with other people, but she was merely in the back of your mind.”

Cautious, Dr.Dameron stood up with some distance from Kylo not sure of how he would react. “As you went onto college, she was finally gone. It made you crazy. You were the most popular guy at the campus, but blinded by a fragment of your imagination, people ended up fearing you. She was nothing. Just a memory that was easily forgotten, but something in you triggered making her comeback into your mind. You needed her, but something happened. You began to think that she forgotten you.”

“What you claimed about her was what you were. Maybe you just wanted to remember ‘her’ in that way. When you said she rejected you, you actually rejected a girl who liked you. Kaydel Connix, remember the girl in your history class? It was at your graduation you left her in tears , saying she wasn’t important to you. You never achieved your dream of becoming a lawyer. Your parents sent you here instead…it seems that everything else came from your imagination.”

Kylo’s eyes were closed as he shook his head hearing this, none of it was true. He remembered the name Kaydel, but she never said she liked him, did she? Opening his angry eyes, his fingers were quick to point towards the doctor, “It isn’t true! Rey is real! I saw her with you! I said hello to her, and she said she didn’t know me. You came and told me not to bother her. Why did you do that? Why did you take her away from me?” Dr. Dameron only blinked thinking about what he had meant. He was with her? But he did not even know how the girl looked like.

As he was going to say something, someone interrupted. “Poe!” a feminine voice said going towards the elder. Both men opened their eyes wide. “Rey …” the said together like a chorus. It was Dr. Dameron’s wife, Rey Dameron who worked as a nurse in the children’s psychiatry department. She must’ve been on her break, but she knew better than to come during his rounds, what was happening?

As his wife hugged him, and saw the younger man look at him with hate, Poe then realized what Kylo was talking about. How could he have not seen it before? His wife had to same name as Kylo’s ‘friend’. Then way he described her was the same. Even the fact he saw both of them together. Looking up at his wife, he asked a question. “Rey, did you know anyone named Kylo Ren?”

He watched the latter think, as though she was thinking to an answer of a hard question. “Not really, it’s rather vague. I remember having a friend as a child before I moved away suddenly. I never kept contact with him, but he was just an acquaintance, why?” Clearing his throat, the doctor then looked back at the patient with a nervous smile.

“Now I understand everything. Kylo, it wasn’t your imagination.” Poe went closer to Kylo, wanting to obscure the view of his wife for the patient. “It was just you fighting to keep someone important to you.” Poe remembered reading in Kylo’s files about the detachment from his parents due to their high-profile carriers, and his only uncle not being much help. Rey must’ve been his own source of feeling belonged, and that attachment turned into an obsession.

Rey, standing looking at both men, was confused. “What’s going on Poe?” The man looked back at her, “Well, Rey…the man right here on the bed is Kylo Ren. He’s been having memories…. dangerous memories….” His wife’s eyes opened wide.

“K-Kylo?” she then looked towards the man whose eyes were full of tears. “H-how could forget me like that?” The girl merely shook her head. “I-It wasn’t like that.”

“Was I not important to you? How could you forget me so easily?”

Rey sighed hearing this. “You’re right…you weren’t that important to me. I-I was merely a child. I thought it was normal to have friends then leave them. I just thought we weren’t meant to stay friends.” She only shrugged like it wasn’t important. Rey was used to moving all her life, friends coming and going. She never expected for anyone to have such a reaction to losing contact over the years.

Kylo was beyond angry…. this woman even admitted her fault, like it wasn’t a big deal. His amber eyes held a predatory gaze, turning to a darker shade as his mouth turned into a snarl. Not caring about the two nurses by him, he jumped at her. He was going to make her pay, one way or another

Rey screamed and jumped behind Poe, who was protecting her.

“Kylo! What are you doing?” the doctor asked sternly. How could this man suddenly attack his wife? Was he insane?

Well, Poe already knew the answer to that question.

“You expect me to pretend everyone should be happy and fine now? She forgot me! The only peron I tried to be my best for! Do you know how I feel? Of course not! You’re the one who ended up fucking that slut!”

A punch was thrown on his face. Rubbing his hand a little, Poe looked at the younger pissed, “Don’t ever talk about my wife like that! You may be angry about what happened in the past, but what’s done is done. I’m trying to help you Kylo, I really am, but if you don’t want to work with me, then I might as well leave.”

Sighing softly, Dr. Dameron decided to take his leave, holding Rey closely to him.

“I’m leaving. Goodbye, Kylo. I could only hope you try to help yourself one day.” The latter sadly watched at the doctor when away with HIS woman. She was HIS and only HIS. How dare she forget about him so quickly?

Rey was the most important thing to Kylo…while he was merely a memory that was quickly forgotten. 


End file.
